the perfect wedding?
by R5lara
Summary: i know this story is VERY RANDOM...but it an awsome story about my close friends (and mines) wild imaginations!...lol


**Lara's POV**

Its finally the day! The day she has been waiting for her entire life! This is going to be the best night ever!

i remember when we were still in that boring school, she always daydreamed in class about the day that she will finally meet her special someone, people call it a celebrity crush, but she called It true love…now look at her, getting married to the guy of his dreams!

I was cut from my fantasies when someone called my name

Riker: I think this is the place lara!

Lara: wha-where-when?

Ross: we're here!

Lara: oh….right…I knew that

Laura: woooow!

Rydel; this place is so cool!

Rocky: O.O

I look up and I see this huge mansion by the beach and the front yard is all covered with white roses and candles in the grass and those white lanterns around the border of the house…you could see the white tent in the behind of the house, I slowly climbed down the car and fixed my dress as I started walking towards the house, after we showed our IDs to the security guards surrounding the area we went inside and MY GOD IT WAS HUGE!

We walk down the hallway till we reach a door that had two girls wearing blood red gowns standing in front of it. One of the girls came forward

diana: *speaking into her microphone* she is here *looks back at them* welcome lara im Diana I am the wedding planner

And the other one came forward

sam: and im sam, im her assistant

Lara: nice to meet both of you…these are…riker, ratliff, rydel, rocky, ross and Ryland…

Diana: nice to meet you all!

Then laura came out from the door down the hallway and came towards them

Laura: HEY GUYS! *hugs everyone of them*

Lara: HEY LAURA! *hugs her*

Ross: hey babe *kisses her*

Laura: *pulls away and giggles* we're all here, go inside its almost time!

Riker: okay we will see you guys in a bit…

The boys walk away leaving rydel, laura and lara standing there

Lara: im gonna go see her…*turns to laura* is everything going as planned?

Laura: PERFECTION! But there is one problem with the flower girls, she lost her bow and now she is crying…any solutions?

Diana: ill take care of that…*walks away*

Lara: anything else?

Laura: nope! Everything is all going as planned, the cake is set and the balloons are all pumped up! Now all we need is to check the bride and we are ready to go!

Rydel: good! How about-

~and the discussion goes on~

Suddenly sam jumps up from her place and listens to her headset, after a while she signals for the girls to come over…

Lara: whats wrong?

Sam: I think we have some drama going on with the bride!

Laura: go! Go! Go!

They all run to the dressing room and open the door, to reveal the "bride" on the table with a gun pointed to her surroundings…

Lara: AVESTA! DROP THE GUN!

Avesta: you're here!

Lara: yes I am! What happened here?

Avesta: one of these bitches almost tried to ruin my hair while doing my makeup!

Lara: and your response to that was to pull out a gun?

Rydel: wow…she really is meant to be with a rapper…

Laura: *nods* uh…

Lara: now put the gun down…

Avesta: NEVER! ITS MORTALITY MY DARLINGS!

Lara: what?

Avesta: UNICORNS! RAINBOWS! CHICKENS! WHATDOES THE FOX SAY!?

Rydel: *looks at the table and sees a redbull" I think I see what the problem is here *picks up the empty can* this is your problem right here….

Avesta: THE CAT GOES MEOW, THE BIRD GOES TWEET…BUT THE ONLY SOUND THAT NO ONE KNOWS…IS….WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY? EEEK-EEK-EEEK-EEK, CA-CA-CHA-CHOW! CAPOW! BAM! BOOM! WEEEEE!

Lara: *stood up on the chair and slapped avesta across the face*

Avesta: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?

Lara: for you to come back to reality!, now tell me…why did you drink redbull?

Avesta: I was feeling nervous *picks up another one and starts drinking it*

Lara: *pulls it away from her* STOP THIS!

Avesta: NO WE CANT STOOOOP! AND WE WONT STOOOP!

Lara: ugh! *picks up a glass of water and splashes it on her face*

Avesta: *shocked*

Lara: feeling better?

Avesta: yes…and keep those things away from me! *throws the redbull at the floor*

Lara: good! *helps her come down from the table*

Rydel: ill fix you your makeup…*starts cleaning up her face*

Lara: TIME FOR THE DRESS! *takes out the wedding dress from the closet*

~after a while~  
avesta came out the changing room wearing her long 23 layers dress

Lara: it looks perfect!

Rydel: I TOLD YOU I HAD A GOOD TASTE IN BUYING DRESSES!

Laura: oh and I want to give you this…*takes out a box from her purse and opens it revealing a silver tiara with crystal blue diamonds on the frame*

Avesta: wow! Its beautiful!thank you! *hugs her*

Laura: well if it weren't for you, I would've never been with ross

Avesta: oh that's right…I did get you two idiots together didn't i?

Laura: yes…yes you did…in your own way

Lara: and by your own way meaning locking them up in a room and starting to throw in poisonous snakes inside….yep…that's how she gets two people together folks!

Avesta: hey! You should be thanking me! I got you and riker together!

Lara: yes, yes you did…again in your own way…

Rydel: what did she do to you?

Lara: oh nothing really…she just locked me up in a room filled with spiders…and later on she threw riker in a maze leading to the place I was in…and then threw fake blood at us...fun times…fun times

Avesta: that was pretty fun !

Lara: I can see that…

Diana: *came in* its TIME!

Avesta: oh no! hows my hair? My dress? My makeup? THE UNICORNS!THE MERMAIDS! THE FAIRIES! FOX!

Lara: calm down! Its all good! Stop worrying too much!

Avesta: deep breath* okay!

Lara: ill see you later!

The girls walk out and went out to the beach (the place where they say the vows and stuff) and sat at their table with ross,riker,rocky,Ratliff, and ryland

Lara: *sits down* whew! We're ready!

Riker: this is gonna be great! *puts his arm around her* you must be so proud

Lara: yeah I am! Now hand over the tissues! Here comes the waterfall!

Riker: here *gives her a pack*

~and the music starts and all the crowd look back at where avesta was standing~

She slowly started walking down the isle and waves to lara's table before she reaches the end of the isle….there was a tall guy waiting in the end of the isle, he turned around his face reveling that he was EMINEM!

She stepped forward and they finished saying their vows

~and now you may kiss the bride~ they both leaned in and before their lips could touch there was a loud BOOM noise came from the front followed by the sound of shattering plates, everyone looks over to see ian harding has knocked over the table and everything around it was broken…

Ian: HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY GIRL!

EMINEM: SHE IS MY GIRL YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Ian: *punches him in the face*

Eminem: *falls down*

Avesta: STOP THIS!

Ian: NEVER! *stands on eminems chest* not until this bitch dies!

Jason: *appears from nowhere* SHE IS MY GIRL!

Lara: well this is getting interesting!

Rydel: the next thing we know Justin bieber shows up and says she is his girl

Avesta: *looks away from the fighting guys* THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!*glares at her*

Rydel: O.O

Avesta: plase stop this guys! *tries to pull them away* *ian lifts his fists to punch Jason. But he accidently hits avesta and she tumbles down and hits the cake* *the cake starts wobbling but it doesn't fall*

Lara: avesta! *tries to go to her*

Riker: DON'T! *pulls her back*

Lara: *sits back down* whats going on here! Why did they had to do this?

Laura: every wedding has its own drama right?

Rydel: *nods*

Jason: *picks avesta up and runs in the direction of the parking lot* YOUR MINE!

Toby: *turns up* I DON'T THINK SO! *punches him*

The fight goes on for a while, the guests are all gone only lara, rydel,laura,ross,riker,rocky, Ratliff, and Ryland are left

Riker: *tries to break up the fight* stop this!

Ross: *goes to help*

Rocky: *pulls them away*

Lara: *picks avesta up* are you okay?

Avetsa: yes! *looks over to the distance* oh shit!

Laura: whats the matter *looks at the direction she is looking at* oh crap

Suddenly avestas clone jumped through the tents and started shooting all around her…avesta quickly ran away, she thought they were all behind her and she ran inside the mansion

Avesta: *not looking back* you guys go this way and ill go that way!

Avesta bumped into someone in the hallways

Eminem: are you okay?

Avesta: yeah!

Eminem: lets get outta here!

Avesta: lets go!

They both ran into the helicopter and flew off to Hawaii to their honeymoon…not knowing ALL of the people that were there were killed by avestas clone…Icluding lara and the gang…

Well at least she had a fun wedding!


End file.
